Products or agents that are used to treat conditions are applied in different ways. Often, such products or agents are applied in the morning when a person is getting ready for their day or in the evening when the person is getting ready for bed. This is because these activities typically occur in a bathroom in front of a mirror where a person will be able to readily view themselves during application of the product or agent. However, one problem is that storage of such products is sometimes cumbersome and inconvenient for the user. Products of this type are typically sold by themselves and thus a user must remember, independently of the other morning and nighttime rituals of that person, to apply the product. Another problem is that dispensers of such product may be inadvertently activated to dispense the product prior to or after use due to unintentional manipulation of the actuator. A more portable, compact and convenient way to store products and to dispense and apply those products to desired surfaces is needed.